Mammals, both humans and animals, are known to suffer from various conditions involving inflammation of the bowels. Such conditions are typically characterized by unpleasant symptoms such as diarrhea, cramping and loss of appetite. Certain of the conditions, in particular ulcerative colitis, are also characterized by patches of ulceration. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe drug which will decrease the severity of bowel inflammation and alleviate the symptoms associated therewith.
Teuber et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 757 (1978) discloses 5-([3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]methylene)-2-thioxo-4-thiaz olidinone as an intermediate in the preparation of certain compounds, which are in turn used for the spin-labeling of peptides. No biological activity is disclosed for this intermediate compound.
European Patent Application 211,670 discloses certain di-t-butylphenol substituted rhodanine derivatives which are useful in treating inflammation, stroke and arthritis in mammals. The inflammatory conditions which may be treated using the reference compounds involve inflammation of skin tissue and joint swelling. Such conditions are commonly associated with diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, degenerative joint diseases and the like. Methods for treating inflammatory conditions involving inflammation of the bowels are not disclosed.
The present invention relates to a method of treating inflammatory bowel diseases. More specifically, the invention provides a method of treating inflammatory bowel diseases in humans using a benzyl substituted rhodanine derivative. The present method provides for safe and efficacious reduction in the severity of bowel inflammation, and also alleviates the unpleasant symptoms associated therewith.